Question: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{2z + 5}{z + 5} \times \dfrac{1}{2}$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $a = \dfrac{(2z + 5) \times 1} {(z + 5) \times 2}$ $a = \dfrac{2z + 5}{2z + 10}$